happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ring Around The Cauldron
'''Ring Around The Cauldron '''is an HTFF episode that debuts Elixir Starring * Elixir Featuring * Trixie * Hexe * Croakus Plot Trixie is seen walking through town when she comes across a shop called "Elixirs and Spells", the windows are blocked by a huge pile of cauldrons. She decides to check it out and inside, the shop is filled with shelves and tables completely covered in magical items, the items themselves are in complete disarray. From the back Elixir can be seen pouring ingredients into a cauldron on their desk and they wave at Trixie before returning to their task. Hexe is also there, watching Elixir work. Trixie looks around the shop and finds Croakus examining a glass jar filled with blue smoke. He shakes the bottle and the smoke starts to expand, the cork pops off and the blue smoke floats out and expands even more. It then changes and turns into a miniature galaxy, the constellations even moving around. Everyone in the shop looks at the miniature galaxy in awe, including Elixir, who was pouring a bottle full of a dark purple liquid into their cauldron. They're distracted by the miniature galaxy and ends up pouring the whole bottle into the cauldron, which then begins to bubble. Elixir hears the bubbling noises and looks at their cauldron right as it explodes, covering everything in light purple smoke. When the mist clears, it is revealed that Elixir had put up a protective bubble around them self and when they realize that the smoke is gone, they make the bubble disappear. They do a quick check of the store and let out a sigh of relief when they realize that nothing was broken other than the cauldron on their counter. They then notice that it appears all their customers had seemingly disappeared when a cry is heard. Elixir looks over the counter and finds a baby Hexe, wearing a now over sized witch hat and jacket. Elixir proceeds to panic when they find their two other customers, Croakus and Trixie, as babies as well. Croakus had also turned into a tadpole so Elixir filled one of their cauldrons with water and placed him in it. Elixir carries Hexe and Trixie and set them down beside the cauldron carrying Croakus before turning to check their shelves for a book that contains a spell that can reverse the effects of the potions. While Elixir is looking for a book, Trixie stands up and walks towards a couple of wands that had fallen onto the floor. Meanwhile, Hexe looks into the cauldron holding Croakus and takes him out, he starts flailing around and Hexe loses her grip, dropping him on the floor. The sound catches Elixir’s attention who then runs over to deal with the situation. Trixie is then seen playing with one of the wands. She ends up snapping the wand in half and it explodes in her face. Elixir is then shown having put a barrier around Hexe so she won’t cause any more trouble and putting Croakus back in his cauldron when she hears the explosion. They look around and realize that Trixie was no where to be seen and they run in the direction the sound came from. Elixir finds Trixie’s burnt body and they panic until they realize the she‘s still alive. Elixir grabs a healing potion from a table and some bandages from behind their counter before returning to Trixie. They pour the contents of the potion onto Trixie and then wrap her up in bandages. After Elixir is sure that she’s not going to die, they bring her back to where Croakus and Hexe were. Elixir puts Trixie into the barrier with Hexe and continues looking for a way to reverse the potion’s effect. They eventually find a recipe for an aging potion and grabs one of their cauldrons to make the potion. The cauldron they grab is actually the one holding Croakus but of course they don’t notice. They summon a fire and place the cauldron on top of it before hurrying off to find the ingredients in their store. Elixir examines the list of ingredients needed and thanks to their bad vision, they end up grabbing some of the wrong ingredient. They don’t realize their mistake and places the ingredients into the cauldron and stir it. Croakus’ dead body floats up to the top but Elixir just assumes it’s one of the ingredients and continues stirring. After the potion is done, Elixir fills three bottles with the potion and brings them back to Hexe and Trixie. After making the two drink the potion, Elixir turns around to give Croakus his potion and realizes that his cauldron is gone. Elixir leaves to find him, unaware that the potion was making Hexe and Trixie grow bigger instead of making them age back to their correct ages. Elixir is looking near the back of their shop when they hear a shattering noise. They run back to find that Hexe and Trixie had grown so big that they broke the barrier and they were still growing. Both were giggling as they continued growing. They both stand up and end up breaking through the roof of the store. Trixie picks up a screaming Elixir who tries to use their tail to poke her in the eye so she’ll drop them. Trixie gets mad at this and throws Elixir onto the ground before stomping on them and demolishing the rest of the shop. Deaths # Croakus is boiled in the cauldron # Elixir is crushed by Trixie Injuries # Trixie is burnt by an explosion Trivia * The title is based of the nursery rhyme “Ring around the rosy” * This episode marks the debut of Elixir Category:Under Construction Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 112 episodes Category:Debut Episodes